


Alleyway

by Hikaruaxi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: But lewd, F/F, Joy is also a dom, Mafia AU, No Smut, One-Shots, but obviously Irene tops, i guess im continuing this, irene is a dom, no plot until i get my shit together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaruaxi/pseuds/Hikaruaxi
Summary: Irene was always one step ahead of Joy.





	Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> this is old and not good

Dressed in expensive clothes and with heels clicking sharply against the pavement, it was hard to ignore the duo as they strolled the streets of Seoul. Despite the busy city, Irene finds herself sighing in boredom, annoyance lining her features.

"Tell me again, why are we walking? We could've easily driven."

"Exercise, unnie. It's always nice to take a walk." Joy teases. "And we don't have our manager to drive us." She drags it out, rolling her eyes.

"There's no need for that." She scoffs, rolling her eyes at the grin the other girl wore.

"Ahaha, that's right! You get exercise plenty, say… every other day? Now tell me this, how is it that you always pick the loudest ones?"

Irene catches the way Joy deflates from her own words. "Luck. And it seems like you're even bolder today than usual."

"You're just so cute when you're pissed. I bet you get a lot of exercise from our contracts. Although I doubt shooting someone with a sniper rifle is that much work." Joy mimicked looking through a scope and shooting, aiming the pretend gun at Irene. "I mean, look at you. Your arms are tiny."

Irene rolled her head sideways and tilted upwards, meeting Joy's eyes. "Say that again and I'll exercise my sniper rifle on you. See how easy it is for me to..." She finished her point by putting a finger gun against Joy's forehead.

"Ooh, kinky." Joy grabs Irene's hand and holds it tightly, staring her down, her height an advantage against the shorter woman. "I'll happily exercise with you, Irene." Joy dared further.

Irene's eyes narrow at the sound of her name, and she swiftly pulls her hand out of Joy's grasp. She suddenly grins wolfishly, "Oh really?" Eyes growing darker with every second, she whispers into Joy's ear: "Do you think you can handle it?"

Joy shudders, praying that Irene didn't notice her submissive gesture. She could feel the bloodthirst rolling off of Irene, coming at her in waves, triggering fear to ooze out of the taller girl. Taking a deep breath, Joy walks closer towards death. It was too late to back down now. "Of course I can, unnie."

Irene laughs out loud at that, a wide smile suddenly adorning her features.

It was easy to see through Joy, through her facade. She always won hearts with her seduction and her true self, a mystery.

But to Irene, she was as transparent as glass. Delicate, struggling to keep up appearances. She pushes Joy into an empty alleyway, devoid of prying eyes.

"Call me that again." It's barely a whisper, and Irene edges a challenge into each word. She touches Joy's bare shoulder, each fingers lingering as they slowly climb towards her neck. She could feel the tenseness residing under Joy's skin and as she hovers over her neck, she tightens her grip.

Not enough so that Joy couldn't breathe, but enough so a small amount of pain would flash through the girl if she moved a little too much.

Joy doesn't back down. She welcomes the new position, slightly moving towards the edge of pain as she rolls her head, cracking the joints.

She could see Irene eyeing the way her collarbones popped out as she stretched her neck.

"Unnie?" The younger girl asks innocently. She licks her lips, accepting the challenge. "Unnie? Oh, unnie!" She gasps out. "You like that kind of thing? For real? Does it excite you? Or do you prefer onee-chan?"

Joy laughs, slightly too high-pitched. She grins, trying to play it off.

And she does it well. Her eyes are dark and murky.

"How bout my name then?" Irene doesn't move, but Joy can't help but feel small even though she has inches above Irene. "Call me by my name."

"Irene." Joy breathes out, her voice adopting a husky tone. "Irene." She says it again as if it were obvious. Irene slightly tightens her grip, and Joy gasps at the feeling.

But she doesn't back down. "It's a pretty name. I bet you love it when those girls you bring home say it. How does it go again? Irene, Irene, Irene, you're so good. Oh, Irene, you're amazing. Irene, _please_."

Irene merely grins, a worrying contradiction to her actions. She notes Joy's eyes filling with confidence as she dives into her specialty. Joy leans up to Irene's ear.

"Oh, Irene," Joy whispers close and hot, her breath tickling Irene's earlobe. Irene glances to the side, catching Joy's gaze. "Irene, Irene, _faster_."

Her empty hand goes through Joy's hair slowly, almost tenderly. Her right hand, around the other girl's neck, presses harder, and her left tugs at Joy's curls.

"Irene." Joy's voice is airy, almost out of breath. Her own voice exhilarates her, raspy and seductive all at the same time. She can feel Irene's fingers slightly massage her skin, fingernails creating imaginary trails all around her neck. Pain creeps just around the corner, but she doesn't stop the choking grip around her throat. "Irene..." The older girl tugs at Joy's neck, directing her ear right next to Irene's lips.

Irene's hands suddenly drop.

"That's not my real name, Joy." She says sharply, making Joy stumble.

Irene almost laughs at how red Joy turns, at her childlike tendencies seeping out despite the events that transpired. "It seems I won again."

"Y-You..." The younger girl covers her face. "You're so mean!"

Irene giggles, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand. "I thought you liked that." She can't help but act like a mischievous schoolgirl, despite her appearances. "I thought you liked being teased."

"Oh shut up…" And Joy sinks further into her fur coat at that, red painting her porcelain skin.

"I'm sorry." Irene smiles, her eyes crinkling up at the corners, and voice full of warmth that Joy stumbles at the sound.

"Shut up," Joy tries to hide her smile. "D-Don't worry about it." The words muffled by her coat.

Irene giggles cutely and takes her hand. "Come on, they'll be mad at us if we're late."

Joy lets Irene drag her down the street, jogging slightly to keep up with Irene's excited strides. She could see the world melt into a different picture, the night sky and dim lighting of the alley being replaced with the bright, blue sky and the rays of the sun. She wasn't in the seedy red-light district of Seoul anymore, but a non-descript street with cute shops dotted around and the soft sounds of the ocean flowing through the air.

It was almost scary how easy Irene distracted her. Distracted her from the memory of Irene blowing the brains out of a mafia boss, and distracted her from that one time she slit the throat of their target, Irene complaining about the blood splatters on her shirt after she did it. All replaced with the image of Irene's serene smile and giddy laughter, the way she would hold her hair as she was nervous (as rarely as that happened) and the soft touch of Irene's hands linked with hers.

"Joy, you okay?"

Joy doesn't hear her. She instead ponders what would've happened if they never became partners, even if they were at opposite sides; enemies. Would she find Irene as beautiful as she did now if it was the Irene who disposed of people easily and quickly, almost as if they were livestock at a slaughterhouse she met? Joy can't help but remember her chronic _nightmare_ of Irene with a knife at her throat, her life slowing draining from the bullet in her chest. She would bolt upright from her bed, chest heaving and hands searching for the phantom pain on her body, only to realize it was a figment of her imagination. But Joy can't help but feel a little scared after sometimes, remembering that her imaginary killer was right next to her, filling the air with steady breaths.

Joy doesn't wonder long, she is quickly reminded of the nights spent alone in bed, cold and devoid of life. Joy relied on Irene for warmth; she didn't have it herself no matter how many blankets she cuddled up with when Irene wasn't there. It was a miserable excuse of a replacement, unable to chase away the hollow feeling in her heart.

"Joy!"

She finally hears Irene's calls, and directs her mind towards reality and sees Irene giving her a worried stare, which she returns with a reassuring smile. Irene was ethereal and stunning, and it was hard for Joy to think of a situation otherwise when she could see relief lining the watery pools of Irene's eyes. "Sorry. I was distracted."

After all, Joy didn't mind a little danger in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> a dropped fic, might find motivation to continue one day


End file.
